Second Chance
by anny385
Summary: Gibbs becomes a Dad.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: An AU fic where there is a baby Tony. I thought of naming this fic Baby Mine, but then decided to name it Second Chance. Here it is another appearance of Baby Tony this time with Gibbs as Tony's Dad.

Second Chance

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and his bag and made his way towards his house. He often wondered if he should move from his house because sometimes there were too many memories of his wife and child. He loved them and missed them everyday. He stepped out of his car and grabbed his things and walked towards his door, but stopped as he heard what sounded like a baby. He stopped and listened for a bit. Yes, it was a baby's cry that he had heard and quickly walked towards his door. He looked as the baby waved his hands around in the carrier that he was in. It was a boy since he had a blue blanket and a blue cap on his head. Who had abandoned this little guy on his doorstep? He thought to himself. He called McGee and Ziva and then Ducky.

Ducky came right over and checked the baby out and decided that he was a healthy child, but not before Franks had supervised him in dusting for fingerprints. There were no fingerprints on the carrier, the baby's clothes, or the envelope, or letter that was inside the carrier.

Gibbs,

I know you don't know me, but I do know a little bit about you. I know that you are a federal agent and know about your wife and child. I know that you would be a good dad to my son. I had to leave my little boy to someone who will love him. I do love my son, but I had to leave him. I can't tell you why I have to abandon my son, but I do know that I am leaving him in good hands. His name is Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, but you can change his last name to yours. Please do not try to find me because you won't be able to.

Gibbs looked at the note and wondered who this person was. They gathered the little boy and the carrier and made their way back to headquarters. They tried to find out who had a baby with the last name of DiNozzo. There were a few people that had children, but they were older than the baby.

Gibbs looked down at the tiny child and watched him smile up at him and pat his cheek. He heard the baby babbling in baby talk and he smiled at the tiny infant. Ducky guessed that the child was a year old. Finally they found that there was a child that was born in Long Island, New York. Ducky was right he was a year old and just had his birthday two weeks ago. For some reason they couldn't find who the parents were. He looked back at the baby and smiled at him. He was already attached to the boy and couldn't give him up and told Director Shepard, or Jenny this.

Director Shepard pulled some strings and suddenly Anthony Dominic DiNozzo became Anthony Dominic Gibbs. He watched as his new son laugh as he tickled his stomach. He had some shopping to do as he looked down at his new son.

He went to the store and brought a crib, diapers, some clothes and a few toys. He would have to get more soon, but right now he just got some of the things that he needed now. Mike helped him carry out the bed in the extra room and put the crib inside. He would have to redo the room at a later time.

Abby opened the door and rushed in wanting to see the new baby. "Oh, Gibbs he's perfect and he's so adorable." She smiled at the baby as he smiled back at Abby.

"Can I hold him?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Gibbs nodded and then put the baby in Abby's arms. She smiled at the tiny face. Gibbs watched as Abby talk and tickle the baby. He knew that he would have to fix the front door, so that he could lock the door. He now has a precious child to look after and he didn't want anybody to kidnap him.

Abby held the baby as Gibbs and McGee put the crib together and then when it was done they put the bed inside the crib. They had already put the cover on the tiny bed and then Abby put the baby inside. Gibbs watched the baby as he waved his hands around and smiled. This was his second chance to become a father. He lost his wife and daughter and this was the second chance to become a father. Sometimes he could still see the smiles of his girls and could hear the childish laughter of his little girl, but they were gone now. He put the little bear that he had brought for his new son by the baby and watched as he grabbed the tiny bear.

The End


End file.
